Complicated
by HyoDin EXOstan
Summary: CH 2 UPDATE! 'Lupakan Kai'err...menjadi pacar Baekhyun'Pergi!... Berengsekk'Ya! Dasar otak yadong'Hiyaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol'Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae' GS-EXO-Kaisoo/Kaido - Sulay/Joonxing - Baekyeol/Chanbaek - Ayo! para Shipper" Merapat!
1. CH 1 : He's Coming ?

**Title :Complicated [GS-Genderswitch]**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Genre : Genderswich, Hurt/Confort, Romance**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo (D.o), and other**

**Lenght : 1-**

**Rated : T(+)? ngaco**

**Disclaimer : Kaisoo is not mine, but this Fanfic is officially mine... Officially.. Mine...**

.

.

**Summary** :

.

Kebenaran memang menyakitkan untuk di lewati, keputus asaan, dan patah hati. Kerasnya diriku tetap menginginkannya membuatku menyakiti setiap orang yang kusayangi didunia ini. Hingga diriku yang bodoh ini sadar akan adanya seorang malaikat disisiku yang akan selalu menenangkan hatiku. Memulai menata kembali kehidupan baruku seperti kain putih yang tak punya noda. -K.S.

.

.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**INI GenderSwitch / GS, TypoSS, Aneh, and OCC/OOC,COO juga boleh..**

**.**

**Jika readers uda gak suka mending gak usah di baca**

**.**

**Tapi kalo readers penasaran, ato sekedar pengen tau**

**.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan yah... Ini cerita kayanya uda pasaran**

**.**

**Tapi gimana lagi... Sesuai hati author...**

**.**

**Akhirnya jadilah ep-ep gaje yang gak karuan ini..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disini karakternya ada yang sama-sama tokoh aslinya, tapi ada juga yang beda banget. Ok, karena ini adalah fan fiction. _Gaje Buing-Buing dari Tao.**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya yah, kalo mau pada nerusin ff gaje satu ini..^^ muach2**

**Atas saran salah satu readers, aku ubah dikit ff ini.. jadi kalo ada yang baca terus bilang 'koq beda ya?' itu emang aku udah ubah.. hehe.. maklum lah author baru.. umur aja masih kecil... gak pinter nulis pula.. baasanya ancur deh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!**

**Sekali lagi ini GS / GENDERSWITCH**

**Don't Like! Don't Read! Okey!**

**!**

.

.

.

.

"Oppa...! Yaaa! Oppa! Ireonaa! Hiks... Ireona.. Palli~Hiks.. Oppa...! Hiks...Hiks...!"

.

"Oppa.. Hiks...Kau tak boleh mati... Pabo... Hiks.. Kai pabo! Hiks... Aku belum mengatakan hiks... Saranghae... Hiks... Oppa! Ireona... Saranghae... Ireona...Hiks..."

.

"Eung... Kyungie..."

.

"Hiks Oppa..! Gwaenchana? Kenapa ka...ummpphh..mmppaaa..."

.

"Apa benar? Kau cinta padaku?"

.

"Ne.. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan Kanghhh..mmpphhh.."

.

.

#

.

.

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 02.42 KST

.

"...Ne, unnie, aku akan meminum obatnya..."

"..."

"Aku tak perlu ke rumah sakit. Ah, kau tak perlu khawatir, Baekkie unnie."

"..."

"Ok, Bye..."

Smartphone putih diletakkan di atas sebuah grand piano putih yang menghiasi ruangan semi klasik tersebut. Yeoja yang selesai dengan acara teleponnya itu kini berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruang tengah dimana ia berada. Ia berjalan sambil meremas pelan perutnya dan sesekali menggerutu tak jelas.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah laci, dimana kakaknya selalu menyimpan kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna kelabu. Antasida dan Antibiotik, itulah sebutir obat yang diambilnya untuk segera diminum.*Antasida: obat mag, Antibiotik: ngilangin pusinng buat kasus ini.

Kaki putih yang dibalut dengan jins pendek berwarna biru itu berhenti dan duduk di kursi meja makan paling ujung. Ia menuang air putih ke dalam gelas bening dimeja, lalu meneguk obatnya dengan cepat.

Ia berjalan menuju grand piano, mengambil serakan kertas yang adalah tugasnnya, kotak pensil, seerta ponselnnya lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja kaca didepan sofa. Kertas-kertas itu adalah rangakaian not balok yang baru saja di buatnya, sebagai ganti karena kemarin ia tak ikut ujian akhir semester.

"Ah, kenapa ini datang disaat yang tak tepat? Ssshhh..." rintihnya pelan kemudian berbaring berharap rasa sakit diperutnya kini segera reda. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya, berharap dapat mengusir rasa sakitnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa pusingnya bertambah. Pensil ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja saat kepalannya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Belum lagi perutnya yang seperti diremas-remas dari dalam.

Demi apapun, lebih baik ia mati ditelan bumi dari pada ia mati perlahan dengan cara seperti ini.

Tak ada pilihan baginya, selain menyamankan dirinya berbaring di sofa. Gerakan sedikit apapun pasti akan menambah sakit perut dan kepalannya. Ia memejamkan mata, tak lagi peduli pada tugasnya. Toh besok pagi ia masih punya waktu, walau hanya 3-4 jam. Sudah beberapa menit matannya terpejam, tapi sakit yang dirasanya mengalahkan rasa kantuk, sehingga ia terjaga dengan keadaan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

Ya Zhang Kyungsoo...ini pasti karena kari dan soju yang kau makan tadi siang, juga kau tak memakan apapun sejak malam kemarin...!-Gerutu yeoja bermata bulat ini dalam hati-Seharusnnya kau ikuti saja saran dr. ByunBaek itu... Ok, besok pulang kuliah aku akan segera menemuinnya, aku bahkan tak bisa beraktifitas dengan baik jika begini terus...

"Kuharap, Lay Unnie dan Suho Oppa segera pulang... Akh... Baekkie unnie, kenapa ini tambah sakit?Akh.." rintih Yeoja bernama Zhang Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya melemas lalau sepasang mata itu tertutup.

.

Zhang Kyungsoo... Itu lah namanya. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 5 di Seoul International University, jurusan music. Ia adalah adik perempuan dari Zhang Yixing atau Lay, salah seorang model dan aktris di dunia entertain korea selatan. Kakaknya juga lah yang menginspirasi Kyungsoo untuk menekuni dunia entertain di bidang musik sebagai penyanyi, pianis, dan komposer. Mereka biasa dijuluki sebagai Jung Sister ke-2, tapi dengan nama Zhang Sister tentunya. Ia adalah seorang yang tak mau ambil pusing tentang masalah orang, dengan kata lain ia adalah orang yang cuek. Tapi dibalik sikap cueknya itu, ia hanya seorang gadis yang polos, manja, sedikit ceroboh, dan mencintai kakaknya lebih dari apapun hingga ia merelakan seorang yang ia sukai.

.

.

#

.

.

Tut..tut..ceklek…*Udah, ibaratin aja itu mesin kunci otomatis yang ada di apartemen.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidur, Kalau begitu kau juga harus istirahat, Chagiya... Besok kita akan bicara padanya... Ok," Suara namja terdengar setelah suara pintu dibuka.

"Kau memang seorang Suho. Ne, kurasa juga begitu, Joonmyunie... Kau tak mau mengopi dulu?" Tawar Yixing seiring dengan suara lantai yang terbentur suara high heels dan sepasang sepatu karet.

"Kau mau kopi apa, Myunnie?" Sambung Yixing, yeoja itu kini sudah ada di dapur. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas dengan asal dan mengganjalnnya dengan sebuah pensil.

"Apa saja, aku selalu menyukai kopi buatanmu...Chagi-ya!" Sahut Joonmyun/Suho berniat menggoda Yixing.

"Jangan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo mendengarnya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semuannya! Aku bukan seorang unnie yang baik, aku terlalu egois padanya..."

Yixing melirik kamar Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tak tentu. Ia khawatir jika sebutan Suho terhadapnya didengar oleh adiknya. Karena Lay takut hati adiknya terluka, karena kenyataan itu tak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo menyukai Suho. Namja yang menjadi menejer mereka sejak 2 tahun lalu, namja yang juga sangat ia cintai. Dan lebih parahnnya Suho yang juga mencintai Lay, kini bukan lagi berstatus sebagai seorang menejer tapi juga kekasih yeoja berdimple ini.

"Hey, hey...Percayalah, ia sudah tenang di alam mimpi indahnya, Nona Zhang! Dan jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau unnie yang tak baik, Yixing!"

Suho melirik pada kekasihnya di dapur. Ia tahu perasaan Yixing, tapi disini bahkan tak ada yang bersalah. Jika harus ada yang disalahkan, orang itu adalah dia. Ya, itulah pendapatnya.

Yixing tahu, sebagai kakak yang baik seharusnnya ia tak boleh menyukai orang yang adiknya sukai. Tapi keegoisannya dan rasa cinta yang tak bisa di pendamnya, mengalahkan semuanya. Hampir setengah tahun sudah ia dan Suho menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Dan Yixing tak tahu harus menjelaskan pada kyungsoo dengan cara apa.?

Tampaknya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk tak terlihat di balik sofa. Iya, Kyungsoo memang sudah tertidur tadi, tapi tidak dalam mimpi indah. Melainkan tidur semu karena rasa sakitnya tak pernah mereda. Dan tentang kekhawatiran Lay, unnie-nya memang benar. Ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka, yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui sejak lama. Dalam hati ia menangis dan menjerit, menambah keinginannya untuk segera mati.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo menrutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia harus menyukai namja yang juga disukai Unnie-nya? Kenapa ia harus menyukai ani, mencintai namja yang mencintai unnie-nya? Lay Unnie...

.

Zhang Yixing. Biasa dipanggil Lay karena itu adalah stage namenya. Awalnya ia adalah seorang model catwalk yang biasa mondar-mandir(What?) di panggung show dibawah menejemen SMent. Karirnya mulai naik ketika ia direkrut menjadi model sebuah MV dari sebuah band terkenal. Ia mulai ditawari banyak iklan dan film atau drama. Lay adalah seorang artis yang berbakat, profesional, sopan, dan murah senyum. Sangat menyayangi adiknya, Zhang Kyungsoo. Tapi sebuah kebingungan yang besar sedang menggeluti hatinya, pilihan antara kedua cinta yang beda, antara adiknya atau kekasihnya.

.

.

#

.

.

Suho, namja itu telah berdiri menatap ke luar kaca raksasa yang terpasang di dinding apartemen tersebut. Sesekali menengok ke dapur dimana Yixing/Lay sedang meracik kopi.

.

Suho, atau legkapnya Kim Joonmyun. Seorang menejer tampan yang menaungi(?he?) Zhang Sister, Lay dan hampir tiga tahun ini ia menggantikan menejer lama Zhang sister yang sudah pensiun itu. Ia termasuk ke dalam menejer artis yang populer, karena ketampanannya yang diatas rata-rata itu, sikap ramahnya terhadap fans artisnya, dan senyum angelic yang sering ia tebar siap memusnahkan dunia(?)#Abaikan, author lagi kumat. Bahkan tak sedikit teman Lay atau Kyungsoo senang menggodanya. Ia adalah pekerja keras. Suho sangat sayang dan peduli terhadap kedua artisnya, tapi rasa itu bertambah untuk salah satunya, Lay.

Suho tertarik untuk bermain-main dengan benda putih disampingnnya, sebuah grand piano yang ada di pojokan. Ia mulai mendekatinya dan duduk siap untuk melarikan jari lentiknnya di tuts-tuts yang menganggur didepannya. Tapi sesuatu menghentikan aktifitasnnya, sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merinding seketika. Bercak merah yang mengering tertempel disalah satu tuts, dan beberapa di lantai dekat kakinnya.

Apa ini? Suho mengucek kedua matannya, ia masih melihat apa yang dilihatnnya tadi. Darah? Tapi darah siapa?

Ia melihat sebuah sheet piano yang tak jauh berbeda dengan nasib temannya, ia juga mempunyai noda yang sama.

Ya! Hanya satu jawabannya...!

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Seru Suho dan Lay bebarengan.

.

.

#

.

.

Yixing, yeoja itu menemukan adik perempuanya tertidur di sofa depan tv. Di meja depannya, banyak kertas tersebar tidak rapi. Ia meletakkan kopi Suho di sudut meja, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo, berniat membangunkannya.

Dasar! Kyungie..! Untung saja ia tertidur, berarti ia tak harus mendengar hal tadi. Syukurlah.. Batin Lay sambil mengusap dahi kyungsoo yang tertutup poni.

"Ommo.. Kyungie ah.. Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Lay mengelus pelan rambut panjang kecoklatan milik dongsaengnya lali turun ke dahi dan menyibak poni pendek tersebut.

"Sooie...Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin, Ya, Tuhan tubuhmu panas sekali?" Sahut Lay, dengan nada memekik.

"Kyungsoo-ah!.. Irreona.." Lay mengguncang tubuh adiknnya pelan lalu pendudukannya. Lay menyeka(?) dahi Kyungsoo lagi, membuat mata bulat adiknya terbuka sayu.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Seru Lay lagi dan Suho menghampiri kedua yeoja itu.

"Unnie... Oppa... Appoo...akh..."Rintih Kyungsoo pelan lalu pingsan dan terhempas kembali ke sofa.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Kyungie.. Irreona... Irreona!"

.

.

#

.

.

Seoul Hospital, 04.17 KST

.

.

"... Berapa lama?" tanya namja berkulit putih susu tersebut pada yeoja didepannya.

"Sekitar 3-4 hari lagi... Tadi Kyungsoo hanya mengeluh tentang sakit perut dan pusing, ia tidak berkata bahwa ia sampai mimisan... Aku tak tahu bahwa keadaannya lebih parah dari yang kuketahui.. Tapi tenang, ini paling hanya mag-nya yang kambuh, juga kelelahan dan stres... Aku baru bisa menyimpulkan setelah hasil lab keluar.. Mungkin paling banter ia terkena radang lambung.." jelas yeoja yang bersetatus sebagai salah satu dokter di SH(seoul Hospital).

"kemarin Kyungsoo memang ada rekaman hingga pagi, setelah selesai langsung ke kampus. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan ia pulang. Tapi, baiklah kalau begitu, perlukah aku mengosongkan jadwalnya selama seminggu ini?" tanya Suho yang juga berperan sebagai manager kedua kakak beradik Zhang.

"Iya, itu lebih membantu proses pemulihannya..." Perkataan yeoja berambut tembaga itu terpotong.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Yeoja itu permisi sebentar dan menjauh dari Suho.

"Ne, Yeolli-ah..."

"..."

"Jam berapa? Ruang?"

"..."

"Oh..Ok aku akan kesana stengah jam lagi... Oh baiklah lima belas menit lagi.."

"..."

"Oh.. Jinjayo? Ok suruh Jongin saja, diakan dokternya. Suruh jongin segera kemari, aku ingin tau penyakitnya-"

Tiba-tiba...

"Unnie? Ini dimana?"

Suara lemah Kyungsoo membuat ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya terang di kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah... ! Syukurlah... Kau dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo-ah. Gwaenchana?" Lay yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo kini sudah memeluknya.

"-Ok, Yeolli-ah, sepertinya dia sudah sadar... Cepat suruh Jongin kemari.. Ok Yeollie.. Paipai..!"

Baekhyun dan Suho yang tak jauh dari sana pun segera menghampiri keduannya. Baekhyun melakukan pemeriksaan dasar pada Kyungsoo. Lay kini telah menggenggam tangan Suho erat. Senang karena adik kesayangannya sudah sadar, juga takut akan keadaannya.

Manik mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada tangan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum miris, atau lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti meringis tipis. Ia tahu, seharusnya dari dulu ia sudah melupakannya. Ia membuang nafas beratnya. Ia mencoba memasang wajah lelahnya, setelah memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada ranjang yang ditinggikan.

"Ya!" Panggil Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah, perutmu masih sakit?-Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan-Atau kepalamu masih pusing?-Ia menggeleng-Haahhh..."

Dr. Byun menghela nafas panjang, menampakan sedikit kelegaan. Tapi, kemudian ia berubah dengan wajah siap menerkam.

"Yeoja pabo! Apa yang kau makan eoh? Sampai-sampai kau drop seperti ini?" omel Baekhyun persis ibu-ibu dipasar, ketika sudah mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Unnie, aku hanya makan kari dan..em.. Sebotol soju sebenarnya..." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah, malas mendengar omongan mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi ia lebih suka mendengarkan Baekhyun yang mengomel dari pada melihat tangan kedua orang disampinnya bertautan.

"Apa? Soju? Kau minum soju setelah makan kari? Aigoo... Ini hasilnnya jika kau tak mendengarkanku..! Pabo! " rutuk Baekhyun menoel jidat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meng-Auch walau tak ada rasa sakit sekalipun yang dirasakannya.

"Unnie... Appoo.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat Baekhyun mulai aksinya me-noel-noel jidatnya. Ia mulai melupakan sejenak beban yang ada dipikirannya selama ini. Lay dan Suho hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabat itu sudah mulai bercanda. Ia tak berubah walau keaadaanya sedang sakit.

"Baekhyun-ah... Apakah penyakit Kyungsoo kambuh lagi?" Tanya Lay khawatir, lalu pindah ke sebelah Kyungsoo diikuti Suho yang sedari tadi diam.

"Mungkin, hasil tesnya baru keluar, Dr. Kim akan segera kemari. ,menurutku gejalannya hampir sama tapi, sepertinya tadi lebih terasa sakit, Unnie,-Baekhyun beralih dari Lay pada Kyungsoo-karena ia tak mengikuti saranku untuk makan tepat waktu walau hanya ngemil sepotong biskuit!"

Baekhyun menekan kata-katanya pada Kyungsoo, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Kyungsoo hanya berani menelan ludah pelan, kemudian tersenyum manis. Dengan tangan membentuk V sign tentu saja.

"Oh... Berarti itu memang kesalahanmu Kyunggie, ok, mulai dari sekarang, tak ada soju, tak ada makanan pedas, hingga kau benar-benar sembuh. Titik." Lay mulai mengomel diangguki Baekhyun dan Suho.

"Aahh... Unnie... Kau harus membiarkan ku minum untuk sesekali... -Ia beralih menatap Suho- Oppa... Aku kan sudaah 22 tahun.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Ah kalian menyebalkan... "

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dadanya melupakan adanya selang infus yang menempel di tangan kanannya. Jarum plastik yang tertanam di tangannya sedikit menggeser, perih karena baru di pasang sekitar satu stengah jam lalu.

"Appoo... Kenapa juga benda ini harus di tanganku? Menyeebalkan..shhh" Ia meringis lalu memegang tangan kananya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa menjaga badanmu... Atau perlu ku tambah satu lagi ditangan kirimu.."

Baekhyun terkikik mendengar ancaman Lay. Kyungsoo yang takut ancaman bodoh kakaknya, menarik Suho untuk menutupinya dari Lay yang kini terlihat menakutkan. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kanan kiri kemeja Suho sedikit melonggar, merasakan hatinya yang berdegup tak karuan. Apa lagi setelah namja itu menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lah, Lay, jangan kau takuti adikmu. Disini yang salah adalah aku, terlalu sibuk mengatur schedule kalian hingga tak memperhatikan kesehatan kalian. Bukan kan begitu Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan Suho. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"nne.. Eh.. Aniya... Ini memang salahku, oppa... Aku..." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup lalu terpotong dengan adanya ketukan pintu. Otomatis tangannya terlepas karena Suho berbalik ke arah suara.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi! Dr. Byun, kau dibutuhkan di OK2! Sekarang. Oh, dan perkenalkan, aku Dr. Kim. Dokter yang akan menangani emm Zhang Kyungsoo..."

Seorang namja berseragam seperti Baekhyun masuk membawa map hitam di tangan kanannya. Rambut coklatnya agak berantakan, tapi tidak untuk wajah tampannya yang tak ada noda sekecil apapun, tinggi, kulitnya agak gelap, dan berkacamata.

"Oh.. Iya.. Mian aku lupa... Jonginie... Kau jelaskan saja pada mereka... Aku akan bertanya pada Chanyeol saja.. Paipai, dan Kyungsoo.. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti..Anyeong~"

Baekhyun langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia berdiri dan segera merapikan dirinya lalu keluar ruangan setelah membungkuk pada Lay dan Suho. Sedang Kyungsoo, ia masih terpaku pada mata seorang dokter yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Dokter itu juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kaget sebelum keluar mengikuti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis kanannya setelah tahu siapa namja didepannya tadi. Ia mencengkram selimut yang hanya menutupi kakinya. Wajah terkejutnya bercampur dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Segera ia sembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namja itu, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Namja yang bersamanya di malam kelulusan yang ... Namja itu...

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author terusin apa dihapus aja? beneran deh jawab...

Ehehe... Ya maklum lah ini kan ff gak jelas banget...

Mian...mian.. *digapukin readers sekampung..

Ini ff pertama yang author post disini..gara-gara udah di duluin sama si Ok Dina

Ok Dina : Woy! salah siapa ngetik belum kelar, post yang lama napa?*gaknyate

Gue : Eh suka-suka dong..! ff punya siapa?*sewot tingkat 5

Mian, main pairnya Kaisoo tapi Kai nya baru nongol di akhir... Hehhe.. Dikit lagi..

Sengaja loh, aku taruh terakhir... Soalnya..*All: Gak TANYAAA!

.

Ceritanya gak nyambung! Ok

Ceritanya pasaran! Emang

Ceritannya Gak jelas tambah 5 jari Kris yang panjang-panjang(?)Eung?

Tapi... Aku Cuma mau readers mau review yah..yah.. Kan pada cantik-cantikand ganteng ganteng*MEDUSA eh MODUS(?)

Q: Ada yang mau ada eheum eheumnya?

A: Wah author pikir-pikir dulu, and mau berguru sama Mbah Sehun dulu... Yah.. Liat Ch depan aja deh...

**Aduh.. mian yah.. cerita yang kemarin itu, aku postnya ngebut and gak di edit lagi... tarik-tarikan kabel internet sama adek author..ㅠㅠ**

**author minta maaf banget... untung ada yang kasih tau... hehe thanks ya.. yang uda review...**

Sebelum kalian mau bakar author...

.

Hana - Dul - Set ... KABUR...*Ngacir ke jamban ikut Sooman Halabeoji

.

Pai..paiii...*Pasang muka Luhan

.

.


	2. CH 2 : Oh No

**Title : Complicated 2 [GS-Genderswitch]**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Genre : Genderswich, Hurt/Confort, Romance**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo (D.o), and other**

**Rated : T++**

**Disclaimer : Kaisoo is not mine, but this Fanfic is officially mine... Officially.. Mine...**

.

.

**Summary** :

.

Dapatkah Kau mengentikan waktu sejenak untuk kami mempersiapkannya? Karena semua hati kami akan terluka oleh sebuah kebutaan singkat yang membawa keretakan yang cukup menyakitkan. Tapi aku percaya pada waktunya akan ada titik terang yang membawa kebutaan itu menghilang dari hidup kami. Hingga tak seorangpun saling menyakiti dan tersakiti - J.M

.

Huehehe*Ketawa bareng Kris..

Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini kah? Kayaknya kagak...

Hehe mian ne? Hyo baru bisa update... maklum anak sekolahan...

Internet Hyo baru bisa fix minggu lalu... OKOK^^ Gomawo...

.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**INI GenderSwitch / GS, TypoSS, Aneh, and OOC/OCC,COO juga boleh..**

**.**

**!**

**Sekali lagi ini GS / GENDERSWITCH**

**Don't Like! Don't Read! Okey!**

**!**

.

**Hyo Hyomi Lu**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!.**

**.**

Nih buat readers yang kemaren bingung dengan umur dan profesi para cast,

-Kim Jongin/Kai (23) - Dokter Kim

-Kim Joonmyun/Suho (27) - Manager Zhang Sister

-Zhang Yixing/Lay (25) - Kakak Dio, Aktris

-Zhang Kyungsoo (22) - Adek Lay, idol

-Byun Baekhyun (24) - Dokter Byun

-Park Chanyeol (24) - Dokter Park

-Chenmin (48-47) - Eompa Suho

I think that's all, ok author harap gak ada yang bingung lagi ya^^

Complicated Ch.2

**Back to story...**

**-Kyungsoo POV-**

_"Aku minta maaf Pororo"_

_"Baiklah, mulai sekarang jika kau ingin meminjam barang orang lain, kau harus bertanya pada yang punya dulu. Ok Krong?"_

_"Iya Pororo, aku minta maaf."_

_"Baiklah ayo kita kembali bermain,"_

_"hei... Pororo Krong! Tunggu kami..."_

_...It's Pororo...~~_

Kartun kesayanganku akhirnya selesai juga. Aku ikut menyanyikan ending song kartun ini hingga layar berganti dengan iklan-iklan di TV,memang sudah kebiasaan bahwa aku akan ikut bernyanyi ketika kartun ini selesai.

Aku memencet-mencet remote mengganti channel, berharap menemukan tontonan baru. Kubuang nafas berat, TV sudah kumatikan karena bosan dengan siaran musik yang tumben sedang tidak ingin ku tonton. Aku tak bisa bermain game di ponselku, karena baterainnya habis dan Lay-unnie lupa tak membawakan charger.

**Tok..tok..tok...**

Tepat tiga ketukan terdengar, sebelum pintu itu tergeser membuka. Seorang perawat memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Nampan itu berisi sepiring bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat.

"Siang Kyungsoo-ah... Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau masih pusing?-_Kyungsoo menggeleng_- Lalu, bagaimana perutmu?"

"Sudah baikan, ahjuma. Tapi kadang terasa perih dan panas..."

Ia tersenyumnya pada yeoja yang baru ditemuinya dua hari lalu ketika ia masuk rumah sakit ini.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat ini tepat waktu, ne.. Dokter Kim akan kesini pukul 3 ne..."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sambil mengontrol infus yang menggantung di sebelahnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo ia pun pergi. Meninggalkan ekspresi khawatir di wajah yeoja bersuara lembut nan idah itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu jadi sepi setelah Suho dan Lay berangkat ke Busan untuk sebuah drama. Baekhyun yang berjanji akan menemaninya kini masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedang pasiennya sendiri, yeoja itu memilih untuk menatap jendela di samping kanannya. Ia merenungkan sesuatu yang telah lama hinggap di fikirannya.

_Tunggu... Siapa? Dokter Kim? Dokter Kim yang kemarin? Ommo, andwae! Kenapa juga yang merawatku harus dokter Kim, kenapa bukan Baekkie -unnie atau Dr. Wu saja? Terakhir aku diperiksa olehnya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng ketika ia bertanya padaku. Padahal waktu ditanya Dr. Wu aku mengeluhkan semua yang kurasakan...Ah ya... aku lupa, juga mencengkeram selimutku sendiri, seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang takut di bunuh..._

_Ah Kyungsoo pabo... salahkan saja wajahnya yang mirip dengan Kai sunbae... Dimana Baekhyun unnie ketika dibutuhkan? Aku kan ingin memastikan juga. Aku berharap dia memang bukan Kai... Oh Tuhan aku mohon..._

_Aishh... Sudahlah kau tak perlu memikirkan masa lalumu, dokter itu bukan kakak kelasmu... Ok... Cukup memikirkannya... Lupakan Kai._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

Complicated Ch.2

**Falshback..**

Seorang yeoja berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah kecilnya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang bertulis X-3. Kelas itu terlihat agak sepi karena hari ini jam kosong. Yah, tau lah, kalau jam kosong, pasti hampir seluruh siswa menyebar entah itu di kantin, bermain di luar, pergi ke perpus -ok! ini jarang- atau mudik(?) ke kelas lainnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, pergi ke kelas sahabatnya. Ia melirik bangku di samping jendela.

"Kyungsoo-aaahhh... "

Jeritan yeoja di ambang pintu menggema di kelas X-3. Ia berlari menuju yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung siswa lainya.

"Aduh.. Baekkie unnie... Tak perlu berteriak... Dan jangan meh..meh..lukku.. Seh..pertihhh..innihh..uhuk..uhuk..."

Rintih Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena Baekkie, yeoja itu memeluknya terlalu erat hingga terbatuk butuh nafas.

"Ehh.. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah.. Hehe..."

Baekkie atau Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir tapi kebahagiaan tak lepas dari ekspresinya.

"Kau khawatir tapi kau terus saja tersenyum..."

Rancau Kyungsoo kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu, hangga Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Ya! Unnie... Apphoo..!"

"Hehe.. Habis kau imut sekali...Oh iya... Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun kegirangan sembari mengambil kursi dibelakangnya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"huh, Hari jum'at... Kau kesini hanya bertanya hari... Pabo.."

Kyungsoo menjawab sambil merapikan seragamnya selepas pelukan Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun merengut lucu, mendengar jawaban adik kelasnya itu.

"Bukan! Ini hari kelulusanku! Pokonya... aku tidak mau tahu...Kau harus datang membawa hadiah untukku... Titik.. Kau harus datang... Yaksok, ok Yaksok... Oh iya aku diterima di Seoul International University(?) loh, Di Kedokteran.. Annyeong~ Saranghae..."

Kyungsoo hanya cengo, melihat betapa kekanak-kanakannya Baekhyun. Apa lagi saat ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kyungsoo dan membuat janji sepihak. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika hari ini adalah kelulusan anak kelas tiga, tapi ia hanya ingin menjahili sahabatnya itu. Haha.. Dasar Byun Baek- Unnie..

Gym yang hanya biasa kosong melompong tak ada barang, entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang didesain untuk standing party. Di ujung sana berdiri sebuah panggung mini yang sudah dilengkapi berbagai alat musik. Di beberapa titik, meja-meja besar yang sudah dihias tentunya, disediakan untuk berbagai hidangan makanan dan minuman. Pita-pita dan bunga-bunga warna peach memenuhi pinggir ruangan. Ruang ini di desain oleh siswa seni yang menghadiahkannya untuk para senior.

Sebenarnya jika ini di New York, ruangan ini cocok untuk sebuah _prom night_ yang romantis. Perbedaannya hanyalah para siswa tidak memakai gaun-gaun indah atau tuxedo rapi, melainkan memakai seragam almamater sekolah yang menampakan bahwa ini memang pesta anak Senior High School.

Kyungsoo memandang takjub ruangan didepannya. Sudah banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang, menyapa satu sama lain, tertawa gembira sambil menikmati alunan _musik eassy listening _yang diputar di speaker.

Kedua bola onix-nya melirik pada jam tangan putih yang melingkari tangan kirinya, pukul tujuh lebih delapan belas. Berarti ia belum terlambat benar kan? _orang_ acaranya dimulai pukul tujuh. Salahkan Lay, unnienya yang baru selesai pemotretan jam tujuh. Ia segera masuk dan mencari Baekhyun. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan sebuah bucket bunga chrysant orange di dekapannya, menjaganya agar tidak tersenggol oleh orang lain. Karena chrysant orange adalah bunga favoritnya dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungiee..."

Sebuah suara familiar menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi tersenyum padanya, dan ia menggandeng yeoja yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Yeoja itu sudah tersenyum lebar menampakan sederet gigi rapinya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah.." Kata Baekhyun nyengir ala Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Padahal aku belum memberikan ini..."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan bucket bunga orange itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencium aroma chrysant orange ditangannya, lalu tersenyum senang pada adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Karena kau sudah datang, Gomawo lagi, karena kau memberi aku bunga favoritku, yang bahkan _Chanyeol tak ketahui_."

Baekhyun menekan kata-katanya dan menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol, yang disikut pun pura-pura merasa sakit. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kedua sahabat karib itu mulai bertengkar, dalam hatinya ia tak yakin Bakehyun dan Chanyeol menyukai satu sama lain hanya sebagai sahabat karib. Ia yakin bahwa mereka menyukai, ani lebih tepatnya mencintai satu-sama lain.

"Mana milikku?" tagih Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?... Oh,, Oppa.. Kau mau kuberi bunga? Aish kau itu namja, harusnya kau yang memberiku bunga..." Jawab Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menciumi bunganya.

"Bukan bunga... Kau bilang jika aku lulus dan err...menjadi pacar Baekhyun kau akan memberiku coklat buatanmu... Ingat?"

Chanyeol ber-smirk ria pada Kyungsoo, lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh mungil yeoja itu padanya. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya menunduk malu, menutupi wajah merahnya. Chanyeol menyeringai karena berhasil membuat sahabat _'kecil'_ mereka kaget. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap kedua sunbae didepannya.

"Kalian? Kenapa tak memberi tahuku? Ah Chukae Baekyeol-ah eh aniya, Chanbaek ah terserah... Berarti kalian harus mengajakku untuk makan-makan...Horee..."

Oceh Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum. Baekhyun masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang bucket bunganya. Mungkin mukanya sudah merah padam seperti tomat matang.

"Eoh? Kenapa Baekyeol, bukankah aku yang namja? Harusnya Chanbaek!... Eh ya mana coklatnya dulu, baru kapan-kapan ku traktir...hehe... Sudahlah Baekkie tak perlu se-malu itu, bukankah aku baru saja mencimmpphh"

Tangan Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menyumpal mulut Chanyeol , lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan _bukan apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan_.

"Hehehe... Terserah kalian ah. Yang penting makan-makannya... Aku ingin makan bulgogi rasa jamur(?)"

Kyungsoo berseru semangat, ia melompat-lompat kecil hingga blezer seragamnya seperti berkibar karena Kyungsoo tak mengaitkan kedua kancingnya. Chanbaek cople hanya bisa sweatdrops aja liat adek kelasnya yang entah kesambet apaan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo ter-serimpet(ah pokoknya keseleg, eh yah.. Whatepel lah keserimpet pokonya. Ok titik) kabel yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat kakinya.

"Eomma!"

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

Seruan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdengar beriringan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menunggu pantatnya sakit terbentur lantai gym. beberapa detik berlalu, ia membuka sebelah matanya. Bukannya merasa sakit ia malah merasa seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Dan...

"Eung...?"

Matanya mengerjap lucu, pikiran dalam otaknya masih dalam mode loading 16%. Kepalannya mendongak keatas dan mendapati sepasang hazzel metapannya intens.

"Ommo... Kai-Oppa!"

**Flashback End**

Complicated Ch.2

"Ommo... Kai-Oppa?"

Ia memandangiku dengan raut aneh yang jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, setiap aku menatap mata itu, aku tak pernah bisa berfikir jernih. Matanya yang sering membuatku terpaku menatapnya. Nah, sekarang alisnya mulai mengerut, dan sepertinya ini bukan kejadian setelah itu.

"Emm ne, Waeyo?"

Bukankah setelah itu dia tersenyum lalu.. Menanyaiku apakah diriku baik-baik saja dan malamnya terjadilah 'sesuatu' yang entahlah...Tapi kenapa ia berdiri didepanku dan malah seperti orang kebingungan? Apa ada kesalahan dengan otakku? Atau aku amnesia? Tapi tak mungkin toh nyatanya aku bisa mengingatnya. Hei, tapi kenapa ini serasa sudah pagi? Bukannya waktu itu adalah malam hari? Dan sejak kapan Kai berdiri didepanku dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju aneh putih ini?

"Hmm Kai? Kau masih ingat nama itu, Kyungsoo-ah? Padahal sudah lama"

**DEG DEG!**

"KYyaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan itu terdengar sedikit serak di telingaku, mungkin karena setelah bangun tadi aku tak langsung minum air. Kukatupkan kedua tanganku di kepalaku, sambil beringsut mundur, tapi nihil, punggungku sudah menatap bantal di belakangku. Apa aku gila hingga aku melihatnya disini? Dikamar ini? ok lebih tepat adalah ruang inapku...

"Hey, hey... Tenanglah, ini aku... Kai... Tenanglah Kyungie..."

Suara itu, panggilan itu? Berarti benar dugaanku, ia tak lagi mirip dengan Kai, tapi memang benar ia adalah Kai. Seharusnya aku tenang mendengar itu dulu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku malah tambah ketakutan mendengar kenyataan dari ucapan seorang dokter di depanku. Seharusnya aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur membencinya. Membenci cinta pertamaku yang pergi entah kemana setelah mendapat milikku, milikku yang tak bisa dia kembalikan lagi. Milikku yang direnggutnya tepat setelah malam kelulusan selesai.

"hiks...Pergi... Pergi!... Berengsekk..."

Teriakanku menggema di kamar ini, dan sialnya tak ada orang tahu walau aku berteriak karena kamar inap berstatus paviliun pastinya kedap suara bukan. Aku merasa tanganku yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahku, direnggut kegenggamannya, siapa lagi jika bukan dia, Dokter Kim, atau yang lebih kukenal dengan Kai.

**-Kyungsoo Pov End-**

Complicated Ch.2

**Sulay Side**

**-Author POV-**

Entah mengapa ia tak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai menejer kakak beradik keluarga Zhang. Walau ada pekerjaan yang cukup menggiurkan ditawarkan dari ayahnya, jabatan CEO di perusahaan agensi JM Ent. yang dirintis ayahnya semenjak Suho remaja. Kadang teman-temannya bingung kenapa anak seorang Kim Jongdae-ayah Suho sekaligus pemilik JM Entertainment-lebih memilih menjadi menejer artis dari pada seorang CEO di perusahaan sendiri. Karena Suho lebih memilih dari bawah, ia ingin mengurus perusahaan keluargannya disaat ia telah siap dan memahami perusahaan bidang entertainment tersebut. Diwaktu senggangnya ia biasa mampir ke kantor ayahnya untuk membantu sedikit ayahnnya. Sekaligus ia tak mau meninggalkan kontrak dengan Zhang sister yang berakhir 1 tahun lagi itu. Ia ingin mencari pengganti yang sukup telaten dan bisa memanage seluruh kebutuhan kedua artisnya itu, dan sepertinya ia sudah menemukan dua orang itu. Jinki dan Kibum, mereka adalah asisten Suho yang selama ini membantunya.

Suho menatap yeoja yang baru tidur disampingnya dengan wajah prihatin. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sangatlah lelah. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan mulai membelai helaian rambut Lay dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menelusuri wajah sang yeoja. Jemarinya menyisakan jarak satu-centi diatas kulit putih Lay karena ia takut kalau yeoja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya saat ini? Ia hanya tau, banhwa Lay sangat menghawatirkan adik perempuannya, yang kini sedang berada di ruang inap salah satu rumah sakit. Ia sangat khawatir karena ia tak bisa menjagannya dua hari kedepan sebab jadwal yang sudah ditandatanganinya tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja, bagaimanapun ia adalah artis yang profesional dan bertanggung jawab. Maka itu, ia menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan mengecek keadaannya beberapa jam sekali.

Suho tersenyum kembali, ia bangga pada yeoja yang bestatus sebagai yeojachingunya ini. Ia menyayangi adiknya dengan sepenuh hati, melihat kedua orang tuannya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu disaat keduanya masih remaja. Ia sangat profesional dan bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang aktris, ia bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan Kyungsoo dikala itu walau orang tuanya telah meninggalkan aset yang terbilang cukup banyak untuk mereka, tapi Lay tetap ingin mandiri dan menyuruh bibinya mengambil alih sementara posisi Lay sebagai Presdir perusahaan garment tersebut. Walalupun sikap jutek, cerewet dan pelupa itu sedikit mengganggu, tapi ia juga seorang yeoja yang baik, berperi ke-ibuan, pintar masak, dan selalu positif. Tipe yeoja idaman, dan Suho sangat beruntung memilikinya. Ya.. karena Cinta.

Entah apa yang difikirkan Lay saat ia berkata bahwa ia menyukai Suho dan menginginkan ia menjadi kekasihnya, padahal ia hanya bekerja untuk Lay. Dan itu terjadi setelah ia memutuskan mantannya yang juga seorang aktor tampan bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris. Lay pernah berkata, ia memutuskan Kris karena ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa sebahagia jika ia bersama Suho. Lay juga berkata bahwa seorang hobae yang juga seorang sahabatnya itu ternyata menyukai Kris bahkan sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Lay, dan tragisnya Lay tak pernah tahu perasaan sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari kata rekan bisnis, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lay ingin tetap merahasiakan statusnya dari Kyungsoo karena ia bingung menyampaikannya, jadi selama ini Kyungsoo tak tahu hubungan mereka-menurut Lay.

Suatu hari dua hari sebelum Kyungsoo ulang tahun, mereka sedang mencari kado untuk Kyungsoo di sebuah toko barang antik. Saat itu Suho sedang mengecup singkat bibir Lay yang sedang mengerucut sebal karena Suho menggeleng tak setuju pada benda ditangan Lay. Dan tepat saat itu Baekhyun melihatnya, ia tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua karena kebetulan ia juga mampir di toko yang sama. Dan setelah itu, kebenaran terungkap. Setelah membeli apa yang mereka inginkan, Lay mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang. Lay memohon padanya agar jangan memberi tahu Kyungsoo karena ia yang akan memberitahunya sendiri. Baekhyun setuju, tapi ia berkata bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Suho. Lay dan Suho terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Sehingga mereka memutuskan akan memberitahu Kyungsoo diwaktu yang tepat.

Sekitar dua minggu lalu, Lay dalam keadaan berantakan memutuskan Suho dengan tiba-tiba, karena alasan Kyungsoo. Tapi seminggu setelahnya mereka berhubungan kembali karena suatu keadaan yang err... Mepet(?) karena Suho menerima telefon dari Tao-hobae yang menjadi sahabatnya- bahwa Tao dapat telefon dari sebuah bar yang mengatakan Lay sedang mabuk berat sedang Tao masih ada pemotretan.

Complicated Ch.2

**Flashback**

"Astaga... Yixing-ah, ayo kita pulang."

Suho mulai memapah tubuh Lay untuk berdiri karena sepertinya ia tak bisa berjalan sendiri. Mata Lay yang sudah tertutup kini menggelepar terbuka, ia memandang sayu kearah Suho.

Lay memberontak dari dekapan Suho, dan terhuyung kebelakang tapi tak sampai jatuh karena Suho dengan sigap sudah menangkapnnya. Lay kembali mendorongnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak karena sudah ada di pelukan namja itu. Ia mulai sesengukan menangis pelan, dan memeluk erat Suho.

"Kita pulang, ne? Tao tak bisa menjemputmu..." Suho berkata sambil membelai punggung Lay. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengambil tas kecil yang Lay bawa, lalu menyerahkan beberapa won pada si Bartender wanita yang biasa melayani mereka. Yeoja bername tag, Key itu tersenyum lalu berkata...

"Joonmyun-ah, gendong saja Yiyi, ia baru menghabiskan 1 botol lime Smirnoff, baru kali ini aku tahu ia seperti ini." Key, yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Key-ah, gomawo ne, annyeong~" Suho mulai memapah Lay menuju pintu luar.

"Tao-ahh, Hiks... Kenapa kau mirip seperti Suho oppa? Eung~ Chagiya hiks..sepertinya aku.. Hiks... Oppa Saranghaeyo~ kau tahu...hiks... Sakit sekali, aku seperti orang bodoh kan, tapi aku memang seorang pabo... haha sakittt sekali.. Bolehkah aku mati sekarang? Eumm?" Gumam Lay ngelantur lalu mencium pipi Suho.

Suho yang sedikit terbengong itu, kembali memapah Lay karena beberapa pasang mata sedang melihat mereka. Ia takut kalau saja mereka itu paparazi, atau semacamnya yang bisa mengancam karir Lay. Ia mulai men-deathglare orang yang melihati Lay dengan mata elang yang kelaparan. Pasalnya Lay yang memang baru pulang dari rumah bibinya, hanya memakai kaos putih longgar dan jins dark blue yang mempertontonkan bahu dan paha mulusnya. Dengan cepat Suho mulai menggendong Lay ke mobil dan segera membawanya pulang.

Ketika Lay sudah berada di bed-nya yang nyaman, Suho pun mencium pipi Lay berharap dapat meringankan beban yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Tapi mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu tersadar dan langsung menarik Suho yang langsung libung menindihnya. Tanpa Terhanyut oleh ciuman-ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan yang menyiksa, kemudian berubah jadi ciuman yang menuntut lebih, menjadikan fikiran kedua insan saling mengasihi tersebut lupa diri dan menikmati surga dunia.

Malam itu menjadi first night yang panjang untuk mereka sejak putusnya hubungan asmara Suho dan Lay. Untung saat itu Kyungsoo sedang ada di Busan bersama Luhan untuk sebuah variety show. Kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi.

**Flashbak end**

Complicated Ch.2

"...Oppa~" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang lengan Suho.

"Eh? Yixing-ah, kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Suho terheran melihat Lay kini duduk bersandar di sampingnya.

"Sudah dari tadi, karena aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang menggelitiki wajahku... Dan aku menemukanmu sedang melamun sambil senyum-senyum memandangiku. Aku tahu aku itu cantik, tapi tak usah... Auchh... Appo!" Lay mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan pelan dari tangan Suho.

"Dasar narsis, kau itu sama saja seperti uri eomma... Lagian siapa yang memandangimu, aku sedang berfikir." tegas Suho, sambil mengusapi jidat Lay dengan lembut. Ternyata ia merasa sedikit bersalah menjitak Lay.

"Huh, tapi kau tetap suka kan? Hehe... Ya sudah tak usah memikirkan masalah, ini sudah larut ayo tidur atau aku kembali ke kamarku!" ancam Lay langsung bangkit dari ranjang kamar Suho. Posisinya tadi itu Lay tidur di kamar hotel Suho, tepatnya di sebelahnya. Padahal ia sudah punya kamar sendiri bersama Kibum, tapi ia langsung aja nyelonong masuk kamar Suho dan mengusir Jinki dari sana. Tentunya secara diam-diam.

"Eh kata siapa kau boleh pergi seenaknya dari kamar hotel ini? kau memang boleh masuk seenaknya tapi kau tak boleh keluar tanpa ijin dari ku. Kau lupa aku ini manager yang galak! Aku tak akan jinak padamu malam ini Nona Zhang! Karena tadi aku teringat kejadian minggu lalu" Suho menyentak pelan tangan Lay, membuatnya Jatuh terlentang di sprei krem itu. Dengan senang hati, Suho menindih tubuh sexy(hoho, author gatel ama kata ini) Lay. Jangan lupakan matanya yang w0w seperti kucing yang sedang ngidam ikan asin.

"Ya! Dasar otak yadong... Aku harus ambil take besok pagi, Myunnie! Menjauh atau emmpphh...yaaakhh..." naas ucapan yeoja itu terpotong oleh lumatan bibir Suho yang sudah menguasainya. Salahkan saja Lay yang masuk ke kandang singa, lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang sudah memerah itu. Suho menggigit bibir Lay pelan meminta akses lebih(?). Ia melesakkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi deretan gigi rapi yeojachigunya. Tak lama Lay pun membalas apa yang dilakukan Suho, ia menggigiti bibir bawah namjanya, dan kembali melumatnya, tangannya sudah mengalung indah di leher Suho sesekali jarinya bertamasya mengobrak-abrik surai coklat Suho. #Author ngiler bareng Chenmin?

"Ahhmm... Hah hah hah" Lay medesah ketika bibirnya lepas dari Suho. Ia menghirup udara AC itu dengan sedikit rakus lalu memandang tak suka pada Suho yang sengaja melepaskan tautan mereka. #Ciye Yixing...

"Cukup, aku tak mau direktur marah karena kau terlambat..." ucap Suho merapikan helaian rambut Brunette Lay. Tampang anehnya, membuat Lay mendengus dan berbalik membelakangi Suho. Ngambek ni ceritanya. Suho terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik Lay hingga terkurung dalam pelukannya. Lalu menyeret slimut menutupi kedua tubuh mereka setelah Dikecupnya puncah kepala Lay.

Merekapun mulai tertidur berpelukan di dalam selimut.

_'Kyungie-ah, maaf aku bukan kakak yang baik!' sesal di hati Lay pudar seiring dirinya yang mulai terlelap._

.

Complicated Ch.2

.

**Chanbaek Side**

**Author POV**

"Channie-ah, kau tau dimana si Kkamjong?" dokter seksi ber-name tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itupun muncul dari balik pintu ruang laboratourium. Seorang namja berkaca mata mendongak dari lensa mikroskopnya. Ia memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hem? Oh, chagiya~ aku tak melihatnya sejak siang tadi, dokter Byun ku sayang~" suara berat Park Chanyeol terdengar. Namja itu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya kedepan lalu meraih jemari kurus Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik lengan dokter muda yang masih duduk di kursi laborat itu pelan agar dia mendekat, tapi dalam sekejap ia sudah duduk menyamping di pangkuan Dr. Park yang menampakan senyum jahilnya. Tangannya sudah melingkar manis di perut ramping yeoja yang menurutnya seksi itu. Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun yang tertutup sweater turtlenecknya.

"Aish, sudahlah Yeollie... Emm, kau mau ikut menjenguk si 'koala'? Sudah dua hari ini aku belum menjenguknya." tanya Baekhyun malas pada tingkah Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Kau tega membuang 'obat'ku? Aku sudah tidak memakan 'obat' ini selama hampir seminggu penuh... Gara-gara kau harus menggantikan Dr. Cho yang pergi ke Jepang..."

Chanyeol merajuk dengan suara yang dibuat imut. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menjulurkan lidah ingin muntah, mendengar suara sok imut namjachingunya. Ia mendorong jidat Chanyeol ke belakang karena ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai bermain-main di lehernya.

"Ahhhnn.. Sudaaahlaaah... besok kan Dr. Cho sudah kembali, Yeolliehh eennggh...sshh..."

"Tapi, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang chagiya..."

"Berhenti sekarang atau nanti malam pintu apartemenku tak akan terbuka untukmu!"

Ancaman seorang Byun Baekhyun yang satu ini berhasil membuat wajah tampan Dr. Park menekuk tak setuju. Otomatis menghentikan aktivitasnya. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan segera berlari keluar laboratorium dengan senyum kemenangan. Si Byunbaek kabur nih ceritanya.

"Ya! Dr. Byun kembali kau...!" Chanyeol berseru lalu mulai mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh.

"Weeeekkkk...!"

Yeoja berjas putih yang berwajah cantik nan imut itu menjulurkan lidahnya, meremehkan Chanyeol. Untung saja hari ini ia pakai sepatu karet, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bisa segera melesat lari dari terkaman 'singa lapar' yang sedang blank tadi. Nafasnya mulai tersengal karena ia melewatkan lift dan malah memilih menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 3. ya... Itung-itung sebagai olahraga malam rutin, karena minggu ini ia terus stay di rumah sakit jadi tak bisa kemana-mana. Walau sebenarnya yang ia maksud hanya berolahraga di atas ranjang. Dengaan siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Dokter Gigi Silau'.#gigi author dirontokin chanyeol..

Baekhyun menengok ke tangga yang baru saja ia injak-injak dengan mata menyipit, mencari si pengejar. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah beberapa perawat dan pasien yang bergerak lambat dan beberapa menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia mencoba mengatur deruan nafasnya, tak memperdulikan mereka sambil berpegangan dengan pagar besi yang membatasi lantai tiga ini. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan meraih kotak susu yang sempat ia beli sebelum bertemu Chanyeol.

Cairan putih manis itu mulai mengalir di tenggorokannya, rasa dan aroma buah plum menguar dari susu yang ditegugnya. Tenggorokan keringnya sehabis 'joging kecil' tadi kini sudah terobati. Bakehyun hendak menyeka sisa susu di sudut bibir mungilnya ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Siapa yang berani memegang tangannya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu dilengkapi kertas bermaterai dan tanda tanga dari author-nim yang sudah disetujui oleh menteri perdagangan anak bernama Byun Baekhyun (Eh ngawur... Author mulai nge-troll ketularan Chen)

"Yak.. Siapa yang berannn..."

Amukan Baekhyun menggantung hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah dengungan yang langsung terputus. Dan apakah readers tau? Dokter Byun kita kenapa? Pastinya penasaran kan? yadong? Pastinya.. Ih pede banget ni author... Yaaakkk... Ampunnn... Jangan bawa-bawa golok... Ya udah.. Lanjut ke ceritannya ya...

"Mencariku Baekie?"Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar persisi di telinga kanan dokter cantik itu. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung menyambar sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan susu tadi. Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah, betapa manisnya bibir yeojanya ini. efek nganggur seminggu sama sisa susu sih sebenernya, cuman author pengen lebay aja.

"ya ya...aahhmm...Emmpphh..." Baekhyun mencoba melepas bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol yang masih asik menyapu bibirnya di tempat umum. Untung saja ini hampir tengah malam, jadi hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Itupun ada yang acuh dengan kelakuan kedua dokter ini, tapi tak sedikit pula yang kaget. Baekhyun dengan sigap memukulkan kotak susunya pada kepala namja tinggi yang memangutnya itu. Dan berhasil, ia melepaskan Baekhyun untuk mengelus surai hitamnya dengan wajah imut natural. Padahal sok imut biar Baek simpati.

"Hiyaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol!"

"Aw, appo.. Aku hanya membersihkan susumu.." jawab Chanyeol polos dengan nada ceria diakhir.

"Hah, astaga ini tempat umum, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal sambil memonyongkan bibir merahnya. _Bisakah bayi seperti ini hampir berumur 24 tahun?_-ok pikiran konyol Chanyeol.

"Ya Byunnie, ayolah, kau tak perlu kejar-kejaran denganku, aku juga tak akan menyerangmu sekarang. Cepat selesaikan kunjunganmu ke kamar Kyungie, lalu kita pulang. Atau aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu ke ruanganku sekarang juga."

"Andwae.. Shirreoyo...!"

Saat itu pula Baekhyun kembali berlari ke kamar sahabat karibnya, Kyungsoo, yang tak jauh dari persimpangan pertama depan lift. Haha, nih anak ternyata suka main kejar-kejaran. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendengus pelan akan yeojachingunya yang imut ini.

"Tunggu saja kejutan apa yang menantimu dirumah Baekie ku sayang!" gumam Chanyeol ber-smirk setan. Lalu mulai berjalan menyusul dokter imut tadi dengan langkah cool-nya.

Ia berbelok pada lorong pertama, dan menemukan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggunya kah? Atau ia sengaja memancing Chanyeol? Entah lah Chanyeol tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah 'mengagetkan Baekhyun-nya'. _Haha... Kena kau chagiya!~ _Batin Chanyeol ketika mengendap-endap menuju kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat keatas siap menghentak bahu Baekhyun. _Hana, dul, set~_

**"Sssttt... "**

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya. Jidatnya mengerut serius, matanya menatap Chanyeol agar tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol tau wajah Baekhyun yang serius itu tak bisa di ganggu gugat, atau ia akan dapat konsekuensi yang tak terduga dari aegi (baby) kecilnya ini.

_"...Tak bisakah?... Ku mohon, Kyungie... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..."_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo, bukan suara yeoja, tapi namja, sangat rendah dan tulus. Kedua dokter yang posisinya seperti orang nguping didepan pintu itupun kaget, karena yang didengarnya adalah suara dari namja yang Baekhyun cari tadi.

_"hiks... pergilah sunbae... Untuk sekali saja... Pergilah..."_

Sekarang gantian suara yeoja serak yang setengah terisak, sudah pasti suara Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi yang ada didalam dengan suara merdu walau sedang menangis?

_"Shireo... Aku tak akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya.."_

Chanyeol yang penasaran kini membuka sedikit pintu didepanya. Sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan kedua insan yang seperti sedang bertengkar itu tak sadar. Chanbaek couple itupun segera memasang muka di celah yang baru dibuat Chanyeol. Mata keduannya seolah terbuka lebar, akan pemandangan di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terduduk dengan kaki menjutai ke bawah kini menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tertempel infus. Sedang didepannya ada seorang namja berambut pirang yang memakai kemeja hitam polos dengan lengan yang ditekuk asal, sudah berdiri diatas lututnya. Namja itu membelakangi pintu masuk sehingga kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyungsoo terlihat jelas. Walau ia membelakangi Chanbaek, tapi mereka tahu pasti ia adalah dokter Kim atau kerennya Kai dari warna pirang yang menghiasi rambutnya. Secara hanya ada 4 dokter yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang, dr. Huang, dr. Wu, dr. Kim dan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia tak mungkin Chanyeol dan Tao, sebab Chanyeol ada di depan pintu, sedang dr. Tao kan yeoja? Sudah dipastikan ia ada bersama dr. Wu yang sekarang hanya menyisakan dr. Kim. Jadi kesimpulan akhir dialah dr. Kim.

"...Pergilah... Hiks...PERGI!... Aku... Hiks... AKU MEMBENCIMU SUNBAE!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan jika kau sudah TAK MENCINTAIKU! ZHANG KYUNGSOO!" Kai pun ikut terbawa emosi, karena bahunya yang tadi tenang kini terlihat sudah naik turun tak teratur.

.

Complicated Ch.2

**.**

**TBC**

.

**Special Thanks To :**

**exoppuing - - susaou - soobaby - ulfarafida - prazcandra29 -IkaIkaHun11 - Kim Sun Yeon - MidnightPandaDragon1728 - exindira - Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw - wlywyf - zikyu - zoldyk - Panda XOXO - CallMeThes42 - uri readers-deul**

**.**

**Reply...Reply...**

**exoppuing : **mian chingu, soalnya belum sempet edit,  
iya thanks banget sarannya...  
mian kalo ceritanya gak nyambung... kan aku buat ceritanya gaje...  
kata-kata aku yang mana ya? oh ntar aku koreksi lagi deh..

okok... review kamu semangat author.. ch depan review lagi yah...:DD  
**Gomawo..!**

** : **aku lupa edit and aku juga lupa baca lagi soalnya ngepostnya kejar tayang.. hue..  
and Hyo juga baru.. belum tau cara gini gitu in hehe  
author rebutan kabel internet dulu sama adek Hyo  
gak papa ya.. author curhat.. btw thankyu reviewnya chingu... review lagi ya...  
**Gomawo!**

**susaou : **Iya, Hyo belum baca lagi... mianhae...  
tapi udah di edit koq.. Thanks review nya yah... review lagi...  
**Gomawo!**

**soobaby : **Haha, masa sih? padahal menurut aku jelek loh,,#merendah bersama **Kyungsoo** #DiMasak**Jongin**  
Iya.. Thanks review nya.. review lagi ya...CH 2nya dah out loh~  
**Gomawo!**

**ulfarafida : **Iya deh.. ini udah lanjut... Review lagi ne?  
#Ntar Hyo do'a in bakal ketemu** EXO**  
**Gomawo!**

**prazcandra29 : :P** Heh anak sapi, eh mami... Apaan tuh?** 'o' ?**  
Simple banget ya ente... Haha gue pake kata" yang menurut elo kata2 '**N-I-S-T-A**' loh..~  
'eemmpphh' kyakya...  
Iya bakal gue bikinin lu ff **Chen** jadi** Seme** nya **Kris** dah...#Di wushu **Tao** sama **Xiu.**.. **Kris** sama** Chen** nagis sambil goyang najong di jamban...**OMG~**  
**Gomawo!** Uri-Saeng ~dapet ciuman dari Bang Lay

**IkaIkaHun : **Hayoooo apaan? Namja itu apa yah?#Innocent Hyo #Di cium **Kris**  
Kece.. ya? kece itu apa? #IQ Hyo masih 14 doang... Umur Hyo baru 1 tahun kaya **Thehun**...  
(tambah Kece ato tambah idiot sih?)  
Hahaha... CH 2 kayanya gak kece deh... soalnya **Kyungsoo** nelangsa...  
Aegyo jelek? Author juga kalo aegyo pada mutah semua kecuali **Kai-Kris** hehe#Di tabok Readers  
Ok, Review Lagi ya...  
**Gomawo!**

**Kim Sun Yeon : **Kyaa! Aku juga Ship nya **Sulay**...~~ #Jadi Anak **SUHO**langKaya Appa sama a**LAY** beud Eomma  
Hehe, Hyo juga gak tega sih, tapi biarin aja dulu... biar **Jongin** tau rasa #Salahin muka imut **Kai?**  
Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan jalannya cerita... makanya di tunggu aja ne? #Hyo banyak omong!  
**Gomawo!** review lagi ya~~

**MidnightPandaDragon : **KYAAA! JEDEERR...apanya **Suho** kenapa kamu Nista-kan?  
padahal di FF Hyo,, **Chen** sangat Tersiksa~~huhu #nagis di Jamban **Chen** #Tuh Kan!  
**Jongin** emang dokter khe-khe-khe... tebak aja mukanya tuaan sapa?  
masa sih? Hyo aja nggak penasaran koq... #Ya elah lu kan authornya...Pe'Ak  
Review lagi ne... **Gomawo!**

**.**

**Hiya... Chapter dua selesai... Dan T-B-C lagi readers deull ~ Hahaha...**

**Udah Hyo Panjangin lohh.. #Sepanjang Kris dan Chanyeol...(APANYA)**

Jangan bunuh author ya,,, kalau chapter ini agak aneh...

Maklum **FF Chaptered pertama**~Buing-bung bareng **Kai**

Apa lagi author bayakin **Sulay** ma **chanbaek**-nya...

Mian-mian bow 7" Hyo baru bisa update... Tugas sekolah Hyo numpuk di meja..

Sekolah~ oh~ sekolah~

Yang tanya mana foto si umma **Lay** cium appa **Suho**, itu sudah author jadiin cover buat ff **"Our's"**

Jadi yang mau liat ya, silahkan dilihat#modusPromosiHehe^^

**Ini mau sad ending apa happy ending?**

Ending tergantung readers loh….

And satu lagi, yang fav ato yang follow,

Ayo dong kasih review nya, biar author tau salah benernya ff author

Kan author juga baru belajar nulis fanfic..**OKOK^^**

**Sekian dan Annyeong pai pai~~ Yang salam mimi Luhan Loh^^**


End file.
